Get Slurped
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is supposed to be a comical Goten/ Trunks yaoi and I’m not even sure if it’s all that comical.Anyway, the plot and discription is in the A/N at the beginning and end of the story, so I wouldn’t recommend skipping them.I also might make a series


Title: Get Slurped

Author: Megan AKA yaoi_lover_15

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no, I don't own DBZ or the milk carton jokes and questions. So don't sue, I'm broke anyway.

Rating: R

Content: Homosexuality, guy/guy sex and physical contact. You have been forewarned.

Pairing: Trunks/Goten

A/N: If you don't get the story then the entire explination is at the end of it. I'm planning on making a series with this stuff about milk cartons. It'll be titled "The Milk Carton Series" and there will be around four stories if I get the reaction I think I'm gonna get from my reviews. The entire series will be focused around weird lemon scenarios and kinky sex so beware.

****

Get Slurped

__

By: yaoi_lover_15

The group of three sat down at a random number of seats in the large, half filled, cafeteria. Students of arbitrary age, grade, size, gender and ethnicity walking about, some with cafeteria food, some with their own. Girls on any end of the cafeteria swooned and mooned over the gorgeous trio of boys, yet they paid the chicks no heed.

Taking their usual seats at a table's corner, near one of the four walls in the cafeteria, close to a small set of stairs leading out of the pit-like mess and a set of lockers just right behind the group, they sat only momentarily in companionable silence before practically digging head first into their meals. As if in some sort of eating race, they sucked up their noodles, mowed through their sandwiches and scarfed down their french fries as if there would be no tomorrow to experience the _almost_ yummy taste.

A content burp escaped a rather charming looking boy with spiky raven hair that seemed to stick out in every direction imaginable. A soft chuckle sounded from one of the trio. A boy with dark auburn, almost ebony, hair cut in a spiky Mohawk. Dark skin and innocent sparkling eyes belying the Mohawk's typical sign for a troublemaker. The last of the group snorted in amusement at the almost drunken look on the raven-haired boy's face, smiling softly to himself a moment later as he examined the fare, youthful features and silently began to swoon himself, just as the idiot chit girls had. The one who stared so dreamily at the carefree boy had soft, pale lavender hair, captivating icicle blue eyes and finely tanned skin.

"Are you actually full, Goten?" Mohawk boy asked teasingly.

"You know, Ubuu, I actually think I am." Goten answered, completely missing the sarcasm in the other boy's voice.

"Oh my Kami," The lavender-haired boy said, cynicalism dripping heavily so Goten wouldn't miss it. "It's a miracle." He finished, almost bitingly, if not for the playful turn of soft, pink lips.

The soft pout that trembled the lush lower lip made the lavender-haired boy knees quake and his heart pound. 'KAWAII!'

"Aw..." Goten frowned softly. "Come on Trunks. Be nice."

'I'll be so much more then nice if you let me.' With a soft shake of his head he banished the tempting thoughts and images that popped into his head at making the other boy cry out in pleasure. He groaned inwardly as the boy smiled, this expression making him even more tempting then the cute pout.

"Well guys," Ubuu broke the sudden silent pause, "I've got home work to do that's due next period. If I don't do it I'll be flunking even worse then I am now." He smirked sheepishly at the snickers Goten and Trunk gave him. "Hey! You guys have no room to talk, you're failing just as miserably as I am."

At that comment the laughter died away into a cold glare and a soft pout.

"Ubuu's right." Goten announced. "If I don't start getting serious about my school work, my mom's gonna blow her stack." (We all know how Chi-Chi is.)

"You mean, she hasn't already?" Trunks asked sarcastically, raising a brow up in a silent tease.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. You know you have no room to talk, your mom's just as bad off as my own. Not to mention your dad." Goten grinned at his witty come back, he seemed to be getting more of those these days.

Trunks blushed softly at the mocking smirk. No doubt that Goten had picked that look up from him through their many years together as friends.

It was true, he love the innocent boy, more then anyone else for that matter. He would always feel warm when around him and the most hentai images would come to mind when he did or said something that was soo sexy, yet he was to naïve to notice it. Many a night he would dream about the raven-haired boy. Naughty little dreams that would leave him gasping in pleasure and calling out the boy's name like a mantra in the throws of passion and ecstasy, also leaving his bed a mess with the evidence of his nightly escapades.

He flushed as one of those many different dreams came to mind. The memory of the sweet dream making a pool of warmth fill at the pit of his stomach.

He wanted Goten, there was no doubt of that, yet he was so unsure of the other's sexuality. He didn't want to ruin their friendship with his selfishness. As long as he could be next to the raven-haired boy it would be enough for him... But how much longer could he take being so close to the boy, yet unable to touch such innocent perfection.

He was so oblivious to his beauty and the way the people of the school ogled at him, not only the girls but even some of their own sex. Of course, he would protect him. His jealousy was quite obvious, but lucky for him, Goten had yet to notice.

Lucky them their lunch lasted longer then it really should. 45 minutes to eat and do what ever it is you need to, as long as you had a pass, of course. Goten and Ubuu had decided to complete their homework assignments and luckily Trunks had none. He was one of the smartest kids in school, thanks to his upbringings, and he had finished it all practically within the wave of a hand.

He had vouched to sleep the rest of the lunch period. His latest assignments as well as his dreams keeping him from getting a decent night sleep for a good while. He began to slowly doze off, slightly limp hand absently playing with an empty chocolate milk carton in front of him, giving the other two boys their silence as he drifted off, the mummer of the cafeteria lulling him into a hopefully dreamless nap.

[]___Pencil___()

"Trunks," Came almost a seductive whisper, "Come on Trunks; get up." The deep, husky voice ordered softly.

Trunks groaned silently as he lifted his head, blinking his eyes so that they could adjust. He blinked in wide eyed inquiry as he realized that there was no one in the cafeteria but himself and...Goten. He practically leapt up out of his seat, hands slamming down on the table in a panic.

"Good Kami!" He exclaimed, his heart pounding with panic. "We're late!" He added while grasping hold of Goten's hand and trying to drag him off to their next period...yet Goten wouldn't budge.

Trunks looked behind himself and gasped. Goten...he was just standing their, his head tilted down, looking at their clasped hand, his expression hidden by raven colored bangs. Trunks' heart began to pound as the silence in the room descended upon them. His realization of the silence that surrounded them was highly unnerving, he became all too aware of the fact that Goten had yet to release his hand, let alone look up at him.

The warmth coming from his friend's appendage was enough to ease his pounding heart, if only just a little. He paused for a moment with uncertainty and just before he began to speak Goten's eyes lifted to engulf his own with those radiant ebony orbs with such emotion that it made him tremble. Trunks observed the expression on his friend's face, blinking in disbelief at the soft, pink blush that covered his friend's cheeks and the bridge of his tiny, button nose. The hand clasping his own suddenly tightened and the blushed turned into something more tempting as a strange glint in the boy's dazzling eyes appeared.

With a soft gasp from Trunks and a sudden tug from Goten, the elder boy found his lips being completely devoured. His eyes practically bulging out of his skull as the soft gasp gave his friend all the opportunity he needed to thrust his tongue into the hot recesses of Trunks' mouth. Trunks closed his eyes in pure, unquenchable rapture as a soft, tempting moan broke through the kiss, yet who it came from neither could say. Trunks was too lost in this amazing moment to even care what Goten was doing and he clearly showed that as he tangled his hands in the younger boy's hair, preventing him from leaving his needy embrace.

"Trunks...," Goten whispered out, breaking their feverish kiss to do so, "Y-you have to stop." He continued, placing his hands on Trunks' hips and almost reluctantly pushing them away from his own.

"No!" Trunks grunted, forcing his hips forward to press against Goten's, allowing the other boy to feel how great his need was. "Please, please Goten," He begged, just about in tears of long kept desire and need, lips planting smoldering kisses among the raven-haired boys face and neck, "I've wanted," A soft kiss to Goten's closed eyelid, "you," A taunting nip to the boy's button nose, "for so long." A firm yet still gentle kiss to the fluttering pulse point beneath Goten's jaw.

"Yes...I know that Trunks," Goten claimed softly, hands digging into Trunks' jean-covered hips for control over his raging body, "But if you don't stop tempting me so much, I'll never be able to get what I want done." He panted out as Trunks continued to rock his hips against Goten's.

Trunks paused in his worshipful ministrations of Goten's neck and collarbone, the words the other boy had just spoken echoing in his head. ~I'll never be able to get what I want done.~ What did he want to get done?

He lifted his head up from the hollow at the center of the boy's collarbone to look down at him. His cheeks were flushed darker then before and that fact alone made the older boy even more hard then he currently was. But upon further inspection he found that Goten's breath was coming in ragged pants and his eyes were half lidded and carrying a surprising gleam of lust and anticipation.

Once Goten had the other boy's full attention he wasted no time in getting started, lifting his hands until they were up under Trunks' shirt and massaging and kneading his back gently.

Trunks closed his eyes and moaned softly, 'Kami, that feels good.'

He purred softly as Goten's hands slid slowly from his back to his chest, fingers circling sensually over Trunks' tanned skin as they made the short trip. Another moan broke through Trunks' lips as Goten's questing fingers found and tweaked his nipples.

Kami, he was melting. He was so hot and hard right now; he didn't really thing he could take much more of Goten's teasing. The entire time his eyes had yet to leave Goten's and the soft blush and half lidded eyes prevented his own from looking away or closing in pleasure. He was transfixed by the radiant beauty in front of him, it was so tempting it was driving him insane. He wanted to drown in those eyes and revel in this touch. Kami, he wanted Goten so badly!

Goten smiled softly at Trunks. He was very pleased that he had control of the situation and he wanted it all. He pulled his hips back then pushed them forward, making Trunks grunt at the impact and gasp as he was forced to sit up on the lunch table behind him. His eyes widened at the aggressive air the younger boy took as her ripped off Trunks' shirt and attached his lips to Trunks' left nipple. A chocked cry nearly escaped his lips as Goten bit down on the nub tenderly. Oh, this was just too good.

Goten had himself right between the lavender-haired boy's thighs and his hands slowly trailing down the washboard stomach to the older boy's khaki jeans. He smirked at the soft gasp that was rung from the elder boy as he unfastened the loose fitting pants and slipped his hand in to caress Trunks' hardness.

"Oh, Goten..." Trunks moaned out, hips subconsciously starting a slow rhythm with the younger boy's calloused hand.

Trunks found his breath becoming harder to catch as Goten switched sides and started to suckle on his right nipple, successfully ringing a sharp cry from Trunks' throat, which his lips rose a moment latter to caress.

"Trunks..." Goten panted softly against Trunks' Adam's apple as the taller boy's hands once again tangled within his hair.

Goten soon found himself pushing a nonresistant Trunks up onto the table and jerking the elder boy's pants down his hip, smirking as he realized that he wore no underwear. Goten gave the lavender-haired boy truly mischievous eyes before his lips descended to Trunks' hard length.

Trunks let out a long moan as Goten softly kissed the tip of his length, watching with hooded eyes as the raven-haired boy lapped up his pre-cum a moment later. He found himself whimpering as gotten, buried his nose into soft lavender curls and looked up at him with mocking eyes.

"G-Goten," He stammered out, "Onegai, please, don't tease me."

"Gomen nasai, Trunks-kun." Goten whispered out, the deep, husky sound making Trunks quiver and his face flush.

His eyes closed in rapture and his head tilted back against the hard, cool table in delight as Goten's lips closed around the tip of his hard length. He found himself unconsciously whispering out the younger boy's name like a mantra or prayer as his lips traveled agonizingly slow down Trunks' quaking erection. His hips soon found a satisfying rhythm with Goten's mouth and he realized he was practically in tears with his dreams coming true and the sheer bliss of the taunting act and look Goten was giving him.

Never before had anything felt _this_ good or satisfying. He had never thought that Goten would love him exactly the way he want to and not just as a friend. Kami! He loved Goten! He loved him so much!

Around a few minutes later, Trunks found himself screaming out Goten's name at the top of his lungs as he came hard. He opened his eyes a moment later, just in time to see Goten slurp up the remains of his essence from his slowly softening flesh.

Trunks' mind went blank as Goten looked up at him, tongue licking cherry red lips and turning into a happy, lopsided grin.

When rational thought finally returned to the lavender-haired boy he found himself saying the first thing that came to mind. "Aishiteru, Chibi-kun."

Goten looked up at him, blinking his surprised ebony eyes then closing them. A torturing silence fell upon the two boys and Trunks found his heart almost to the breaking point when Goten had yet to respond. Then Goten nodded his head as if deciding something and locked his eyes with Trunks'. He opened his mouth to reply but the sound of the school bell ringing, signaling the dismissal of the students to their next period class, stopped him.

Trunks panicked for a second, realizing that he wasn't exactly in descent attire and tried to cover himself up, but when a hand clasped down on his bare shoulder he knew he was done for.

"Trunks," Came a familiar sounding voice and a light shake to his numb body, "Come on, Trunks; get up." The voice ordered and the lavender haired boy found himself blinking heavy-lidded eyes in a sleepy manner.

"Goten?"

"Yeah, Trunks; come on and get up. It's time for sixth period." Goten ordered, rocking the elder boy's body to wake him more completely. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked as Trunks stood up, realizing that the cafeteria was void of students, teachers and school personnel.

Trunks blinked, finally realizing that the entire episode was a dream and looked down to see a chocolate milk carton clenched in his hand. He uncurled his fist and read the words on the carton in his mind while observing a head with legs, spiky hair, a smug look to his eyes and a huge tongue sticking out of his mouth. 'Get slurped?'

"Trunks," Goten spoke up, trying to regain his best friend's attention. "What were you dreaming about?" He repeated, observing the smug look to his friend's face with a curious eye.

With the toss of the milk carton, Trunks answered his best friend and secret crush: "Getting slurped." In his mind reserving to tell his friend about his little obsession as soon as school was out.

*~*~*~*

A/N: This story is a very retarded idea one of my best friends made up. The fact that it was a retarded idea didn't take away from the fact that I laughed my ass off when my friend suggested it. The whole thing started at lunchtime at my school, idle chitchat taking place-the usual. Then, out of nowhere my friend reads out the picture on her chocolate milk carton (You know, the one's with the most stupid questions for little kids who actually chose to read them). Well I start to laugh my ass off when I read the damn thing aloud myself. The title of this story is what the carton said, accompanied by a picture of this head with spiky hair, legs, a smug look to his eyes, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth-the tongue two times the size it really should be. The picture, in a way, reminded me of Goten. Well, my friend suggested that I do a Trunks/Goten yaoi, since I prefer Goku/Vegeta it was a welcome idea-I've been needing variety in my work. Now, around four months or so later I finally decide to get my ass in gear and do it. It's my first humor yaoi and to be honest I'm not too sure that it's even humorous. So give me a break if you don't like it. Please review and tell me what you think

1.) If you think I should continue with the series 

2.) If I should make it more funny or more kinky

3.) If you have an interesting pairing for the next story

4.) If you have funnier scenarios that you think I should try

5.) If you just flat out hated it

6.) If you loved the idea

7.) If it was just okay

8.) ect.


End file.
